Un nuevo dia
by Nicolai P. Sherman
Summary: En la preparatoria konoha todo está en orden, según sus estudiantes, todos los grupos ya están formados, existen rivalidades, peleas, enemistades pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una alumna nueva llegue a cambiarlo todo. El sumary apesta lo se xD (sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fic ¬.¬ espero que les guste.

…..

En la preparatoria konoha todo está en orden, según sus estudiantes, todos los grupos ya están formados, existen rivalidades, peleas, enemistades pero todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando una alumna nueva llegue a cambiarlo todo.

…..

El día esta alegre pero ella lo sentía como el más triste de toda su existencia, ese día se cambiaria de colegio por segunda vez en su vida. No quería dejar su antigua escuela, ni a sus compañeros, pero por más que lloro, rogo y suplico su padre no dio el brazo a torcer y ahora estaba allí, frente a su nuevo instituto.

Quizá era un pensamiento egoísta pero se sentía como un corderito que voluntariamente se había metido en una cueva llena de lobos. Esa idea la hizo estremecerse, ni siquiera había entrado pero ya se estaba imaginando lo peor, pero sus temores no eran injustificados, la preparatoria Konoha, en pocas palabras, era el nido de toda la "elite" del país.

"dios los hace y ellos se juntan" solía bromear Deidara cada vez que iba a visitarla a su casa en vacaciones y le relataba sus emocionantes "aventuras", que en pocas palabras eran todas las veces que se había metido en peleas, conflictos y derramamientos de sangre y era tan especifico en ningún detalle se le escapaba (cuánta sangre, golpes y visitas a el rectorado).

Y no solo era él, varios rumores llegaban hasta su anterior escuela, (que estaba a 10 horas de ahí), y estos habían sido suficientes para sentirse feliz y con suerte de no pertenecer a esa casa de locos.

Pero ella no era una persona con suerte, Hinata Hyuga era la persona con menos suerte del mundo, siendo arrastrada en los negocios de su padre ahora tenía que enfrentarse a una vida, nueva gente y nueva escuela.

-algo puede salirme peor- se quejo en voz alta frente a la puerta de secretaria, no quería entrar ahí, no quería entrar a esa escuela solo quería volver a su antiguo hogar y volver a ver a sus amigos.

-cada vez que alguien dice eso le pasa algo peor- susurro alguien a sus espaldas, rápida mente se dio la vuelta, y encontró a un pelirrojo de mirada increíblemente seria, pero el brillo en sus ojos delataba que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya, pero eso no le desanimo, una pequeña luz de esperanza creció en su interior al ver como ese chico, a su manera, intentaba ser amable con ella.

-quisa el ve tanta tele como yo- pensó dejando escapar una sonrisa que no le paso desapercibida al pelirrojo, quien sin querer se la devolvió y al darse cuenta de su error continuo su camino. – quisa los rumores no sean tan ciertos que digamos- agrego mientras veía la espalda del chico alejarse.

…..

-Deidara ¿ahora qué te pasa? Traes esa cara de psicópata desde la mañana- pregunto Itachi ya cansado de la incómoda sonrisa que cruzaba la cara del rubio.

- ¿no te conté?- exclamo feliz de que su amigo al fin le haya preguntado, había esperado ese momento toda la mañana.

-no por eso te estoy preguntando…- respondió enojado.

- bueno resulta que MI amada y adorable Hinata-chan va a asistir a esta escuela.- Deidara irradiaba felicidad pero Itachi no la pudo compartir.

-¿Cómo que TU Hinata?- exclamo perdido la compostura por un momento.- haber, ¿estamos hablan de LA pequeña HINATA?

- la misma Hinata a la que arrastrábamos con nosotros cada ver que dejábamos abandonado a tu her-ma-nito.- se bufo el rubio, pero luego añadió.- Hiashi se mudo aquí con sus hijas ya que su empresa decido cambiar de instalaciones, así que Hina asistirá a tercer curso desde hoy ¿Qué forma de comenzar nuestro último año?.- Itachi sabía muy bien a lo que se refería el rubio, que Hinata asistiera a esa escuela significaban problemas y muchos, y el mayor de ellos tenia nombre y apellido, claro aparte de compartir sangre, y ese era Sasuke Uchiha, quien odiaba a muerte a Hinata desde que tenían 5 años, ¿todo eso por qué? Fácil, según Sasuke, Hinata desde pequeña solo se había dedicado a quitarle a su hermano mayor y por eso había jurado encontrarla y acabar con ella.- ya quiero ver a Sasuke cuando se entere jajajaja.-

- Parece que te agrada la idea de hacer sufrir a Hinata.- más que una pregunta era una afirmación y al mismo tiempo una amenaza.

- No te sulfures Itachi! Me estoy riendo ya que al fin tendré motivos para meterle una paliza a tu hermanito si se intenta acercar a MI Hina. Aunque lo intentes negar ese mocoso tiene tintes de psicópata.- se rio el rubio pero el azabache miro a otro lado, Itachi no tenía como negar eso, ya que era una gran verdad.

- a HINATA la cuidare yo…

- sabes que su padre odia a tu familia, fui yo quien, bajo la promesa de que haría todo lo posible para que no TU te le acerques, consiguió que la mandaran aquí.- le interrumpió el rubio. Ya era bien sabido que los Uchihas y los Hyugas no se relacionaban tan bien que se diga, aunque eso solo era por parte de Fukaku y Hiashi, ya que Mikoto Uchiha y Hana Hyuga eran mejores amigas, y los hijos de ambas habían crecido juntos. Pero Itachi y Deidara (que son amigos desde los pañales) les dieron a sus padres la excusa perfecta para romper la amistad de las familias, ya que por su culpa Sasuke juro a los cuatro vientos y en medio de una reunión familiar que odiaba a Hinata y que no quería volver a verla nunca mas en lo que le quedaba de vida.

- creo que Sasuke ya madu…

- Ni tú te crees eso Itachi.

- Hola Konan que haces tan temprano, claro aparte de romper mis ilusiones.- comento sin inmutarse.

- ira al mismo curso de tu hermano, es el curso mas vacio, y si me preguntas por que lo sé, ese rubio idiota me lo dijo ayer.- dijo con gran indiferencia y luego siguió si camino dejando atrás a los dos chicos.

- ¿nos conocemos desde el kínder… y me sigue tratando asi? Ha! Pero bueno, ya quiero ver la cara de tu hermanito, sin duda este será año entretenido.- Itachi no respondió, aun no encontraba la forma de cuidar de la pequeña Hinata sin tener que matar primero a su hermano.

…..

Gaara entro a su aula para encontrarse con la misma escena de todos los días. El grupo del Nara formado por Chouji, Shino, Kiba y su hermana (que a veces desertaba) , su "grupo" que sin darse cuenta había formado por su hermano (que a pesar de ser un año mayor vivía metido en su curso), Matsuri y Ino (que a veces también desertaba), y a una pareja de idiotas, un rubio que hacía honor al dicho de todos los rubios están huecos y a una cabeza de chicle, que colgados en la ventana esperaban a la atracción principal del circo de fenómenos: Sasuke Uchiha. Evadiendo la bola de idiotas se acerco a su hermano, y le confió lo que había descubierto esa mañana, después de haberle susurrado "carne fresca" en el odio, creyó que el actuaria disimuladamente e iría a investigar, pero se reprocho mentalmente por haber confiado en el después de haber vivido 15 años juntos.

-¡UNA NUEVA! No te preocupes Gaara ahora mismo voy a averiguar! – y acto seguido salió del aula hecho una flecha llamando aun más la atención.

-Sa-sakura-chan… creo que quiero ir al baño… - exclamo Naruto Uzumaki con la clara intención de también ir a investigar, pero cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearlo por su descaro Kakashi Hatake hizo su aparición en el aula, media hora después de que ya hayan iniciado las clases.

- Uzumaki, Haruno dejen su pelea romantica para después y siéntense.- ordeno y los chicos se sentaron en medio de la risas y bromas del resto de los alumnos.- bien… ahora… a si Uchiha no va a venir hoy asi que pasemos a lo importante. Bien desde hoy asistirá una alumna nueva asi que espero que la traten como gente normal, y recalco que como "gente normal" sin más pre ángulos pasa Hinata.- exclamo, segundos después apareció en la puerta una muchachita de 14 años con el cabello azabache mas debajo de los hombros apareció. Varios ojos la miraron, unos asombrados otros celosos, pero Hinata no les prestó atención, solo estaba concentrada en continuar respirando.

-M-mi nombre es H-hinata.- exclamo la Hyuga, tartamudeando como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, y espero a que su sensei le indicase donde debía sentarse pero pasaron los segundos y el aludido seguía sin decir nada, desesperada la chica miro al frente y se topo con los rostros de los que serian sus compañeros.

-Pero si es Hinata!- exclamo el Inuzuka rompiendo la tensión, todos los ojos ahora se pasaron en el –por que no me dijiste que vendrías Hina! Te hubiese ido a recoger!

-Kiba sientat…

-Gaara! La nueva estará en tu curso,- grito Kankuro entrando en el aula y ahora todo los ojos se pasaron en el -¿tú eres la nueva?-pregunto desde la puerta, cuando Hinata respondió afirmando con la cabeza, el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella ignorando las quejas de Kakashi sobre que su aula era en el piso de arriba,- Mucho gusto preciosa ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?,- añadió para sorpresa de todos, incluido la de su hermano pequeño que de golpe, y atrayendo el ahora la curiosidad de todo el curso, se levando y comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano increíblemente molesto, pero el Uzumaki se le adelanto.

-Kankuro dejala! No ves que la estas asustando idiota!.- exclamo Naruto separando el rostro del chico que ya estaba cerca del de HInata.

-¿A quién llamas idiota? Tarado!.

-Tú eres el único tarado aquí! Mira que acosar nuestra nueva compañera.-exclamo rodeando a Hinata con uno de sus brazos.- Hinata-chan toma este es mi numero, si algún idiota te molesta no dudes en llamarme.- le propuso dándole un pequeño pedazo de papel y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero esa sonrisa se le borro cuando de repente cayó al suelo y detrás de el apareció una pelirrosa que irradiaba enojo y sed de sangre.- Sa-sakura-chan yo solo estaba intentando ser amable.

- por eso les dije que como gente norm…

-Kankuro-san! La sensei me mando a buscarlo! Otra vez…!.- ahora el que irrumpía en el aula era un pelinegro de tez blanca, que sin ningún pudor se atravesó la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la muchachita que aterrada observaba como cierto rubio era golpeado por la pelirrosa, sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados en aquella belleza e inocencia que emanaba, sin pensarlo dos veces se planto frente a la chica y encima del rubio, tomando aquellas pequeñas y delicadas le dijo.- Eres un angel ¿te molestaría posar para mi?

Hinata ahora era un tomate en vida, la propuesta del chico acompañada de su tomada de manos y de sus extraños nuevos compañeros la estaban haciendo hiperventilar, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, pero se estaba aguantando, no quería perder la consciencia, no entre esa gente. La situación empeoro cuando una segunda aura asesina apareció ahora atrás del chico que le estaba sujetando las manos.

-Sai-sempai ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?,- ahora era una rubia, con hermoso cabello largo la que parecía querer ver sangre y antes de que el chico le respondiese ya lo había tirado al piso.

- Ya todos siéntense! Por esto es que a todos nos pintan de anormales! Y tu frente de marquesina deja de golpear al imbécil de Naruto!.- grito haciendo callar a todo el curso, Hinata creyó que eso sería suficiente que con eso todos se tranquilizarían y que ella podría sentarse y vivir una solitaria vida de estudiante en los próximos cuatro años que le quedaban.

Pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, eso solo le hecho más leña al fuego.

Gaara se volvió a levantar dispuesto a sacar a esa pobre chica de esa escena ya tan común para el, pero de seguro tan sofocante para ella. Pero por segunda vez alguien se le adelanto, el Inuzuka se paro frente a las dos chicas que se enfrascaban en un una batalla de insultos, reclamándoles que se comportaran como gente normal, pero ambas por primera vez hicieron a un lado sus diferencias y se unieron para golpear en la cara al chico con tanta fuerza que cayó de bruces en el piso inconsciente. Hinata aterrada se acerco a su amigo para intentar socorrerlo, mientras sus demás compañeros, que habían permanecido callados, se levantaron para reclamarles a las chicas que se comportaran, todo el salón estallo en gritos, pocos segundos después en golpes y al final todos, acepción de Hinata, terminaron en el rectorado castigados por todo el resto del dia.

…

Y aquí esta mi primer fic! Les gusto? Quieren mas? Aunque no quieran seguire escribiendo :D quiero acabar este.

Y ahora algunas preguntas que tendrán sobre el fic:

¿Sasuke un psicópata? Pues si en los próximos capítulos lo veremos riendose solito como maniático, planeando como vengarse de hina e intentar matar a naruto, y unas muy extrañas muestras de afecto por parte de el xD

Adelantare esto, aquí no habrá itaxhina no es que no me agrade esa pareja, la verdad me encanta, pero no me gusta ver pelear a los hermanos, aquí itachi aprecia a hina como una hermana no esperen mas.

Spolier:

-Deidara-sempai!

-Hinata-chan!

-Itachi-sempai?

-Hinata…?

-Sempais…

-Hinata…

-tsk…

-SASUKE!?

xD no se si me entiendan.

Nos estamos viendo Nicolai se va… bye.


	2. mensajitos

Hola lo se soy mala persona por no actualizar rápido, pero tengo mi excusa: me la eh pasado leyendo fics Sasuhina y odiando cada vez mas a kishimoto… y también recibido bullying de parte de un ichiruki cuando subi fotos Sasuhinas a mi face (pinche pedro) pero bueno aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo de un nuevo dia, pero debo aclararles algo sasukito no participara mucho emocionalmente… creo… la verdad mientras mas pienso en la historia menos aparece el… lo cual es irónico dado a que esto es un Sasuhina… bueno sin mas demora les dejo el capi

….

- maldito teme! De la que se libro.

- cállate baka! Por tu culpa es que estamos aquí!

- de hecho fue tu culpa Sakura-chan...

- ya basta ustedes dos, simplemente acabemos esto para largarnos!.- bramo Shikamaru ya irritado, esa iba a ser la tercera pelea de ese par de idiota, y por su culpa se había visto castigado limpiando el gimnasio, el cual era realmente grande y estaba increíblemente desordenado. Tsunade no solía ser misericordiosa al momento de impartir castigos, como el tercer curso solía visitar constantemente el rectorado, el nivel de sus castigos había ido aumentado. Kakashi decía que era para darles un escarmiento pero los muchachos sabían que siempre si los ponían a hacer la limpieza del colegio era por que desde el año anterior había despedido al conserje y hasta ese momento no se preocupaba por buscar otro.

Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru les toco limpiar el gimnasio, a Shino y Kiba la piscina, Kankuro, Sai, Chouji e Ino barrer y recoger todos los instrumentos de la chancha de básquetbol y a Gaara cambiar todos los focos del edificio este, el cual no era tan grande que se diga.

- Que problemático es todo esto, a este paso acabaremos mañana.

- No es justo a Gaara le toco el trabajo mas sencillo.- se quejo Sakura al recordar como Gaara los había delatado sin ningún descaro, para librarse de los castigos mas pesados.

- Bueno la verdad el no hizo nada, no es culpa suya tener un hermano idiota.- le excusó Shikamaru.

- Tienes razón pero sigo envidiando al teme, su madre lo deja faltar cada vez que quiere, la ultima vez que le pedí a mi mamá que me deje faltar me arrojo por la ventana.- comento Naruto, su madre podia ser muy buena pero lo mejor era hacer todo lo que ella decía y evitar hacerla enfadar y tanto el como su padre cumplían todo lo que ella les decía sin quejarse.

Por otro lado de la cuidad el envidiado Sasuke:

- Sasu-chan ¿Que opinas? A mi me gusta pero tiene algo que... no se, lo siento algo holgado.

- Mamá... es la quinta vez que te pones ese vestido, si te gusta cómpratelo.- exclamo irritado un jovencito de catorce años que rodeado de bolsas de ropa esperaba que su madre se decidiese por el veinteavo vestido que se iba a comprar ese dia. En esos momentos prefería estar en su colegio escuchando al baka de su rubio amigo hablar y hablar por horas.

- Sasuke no seas amargado y dime lo que piensas.- espetó su madre causándole miedo al chico que intento disimular, Mikoto Uchiha podia ser una gran y cariñosa madre pero tambien podia causar miedo.

- No lo se...¿ eso estilo es demasiado juvenil?.- respondió resignado.

- ¿Me estas diciendo vieja?

-Si te gusta cómpratelo y larguémonos!

Cada cierto tiempo a su madre le urgía la necesidad de salir a vaciar tiendas y Sasuke se veía arrastrado con ella, ya que Itachi siempre lograba escabullirse antes de ser capturado. Nadie podía negar que el chico adoraba a su madre, pero esas crisis de edad le causaban dolor de cabeza y sentía ganas de matar a los vendedores que, cada vez que estaban por acabar y sacar a su mamá a rastras de la tienda, le ofrecían más ropa y accesorios que probarse.

Cuando llegada la media tarde y Mikoto sintió hambre, el chico aprovechó para llevarla a almorzar al restaurante más alejado de cualquier tienda. Ambos estaban sentados rodeados de bolsas comiendo sin decir nada hasta que el celular de Mikoto vibró indicando que le había llegado un mensaje. La pelinegra leía el mensaje mientras bebía un poco de su jugo, hasta que aquel texto le hizo perder todo recatamiento y buenas costumbres y simplemente escupió el líquido a un lado, sin importarle el escándalo que había armado siguió leyendo el texto y balbuceando incoherencias. Sasuke la mira anonadado, era la primera vez que la veía actuar así, y por ende debía inmortalizar ese glorioso momento para poder sacarle provecho después, lentamente saco su teléfono e intento grabarla mientras balbuceaba, pero antes de poder lograrlo su madre lo agarro de la mano, pago en la caja - un poco más de la cuenta- y lo arrastro de vuelta al centro comercial hasta meterlo en la tienda más cursi, rosa y estúpida a los ojos del azabache.

El chico no entendía por qué terminaron ahí, así que sin decir nada se dio media vuelta para salir de ese asqueroso lugar, pero cuando la mano de su madre se posó fuertemente en su hombro supo que algo andaba mal. Regreso la mirada lentamente y se topó con la cara más seria que jamás le había dado, bueno si había pasado algo similar cuando él tenía cinco años, y aun a sus catorce creía fervientemente que las nalgadas que recibió esa noche en casa habían sido injustificadas, pero ese extraño comportamiento por parte de su mama solo indicaban algo, problemas y para él.

- Sasuke Uchiha! Quiero que vayas allá y busques algo para regalarle a una niña de tu edad! Y sin objeciones jovencito!- exclamo Mikoto completamente seria, Sasuke paso saliva, pero primero muerto antes que hacerle un regalo a una boba niña, pero claro, desobedecer a Mikoto era lo mismo que la muerte, así que solo le quedaba el plan B: hacerse del rogar para mantener su orgullo intacto, bueno, aunque sea una parte de él.

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el chico fingiendo enfado y cruzando los brazos, pero en el fondo rogando para que su madre no estese en uno de "esos días" en los cuales al mínimo acto de rebeldía lo castigaba sin prepararle su comida favorita durante toda una semana.

- Es un favor para tu hermano, debe hacerle una visita a la hija de un importante socio de tu padre y no va a tener para comprarle el presente, así que me pidió que tú se lo compres aprovechando que estamos aquí y tienen la misma edad, apresúrate y ve a comprarle algo bonito,- explico, pero el chico desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado, escapando de la mirada seria de su mamá.

- No podemos meter un sapo en una caja y dárselo...-

- Uchiha Sasuke no me hagas perder el tiempo y ve!- a sabiendas de que la paciencia de Mikoto había llegado el limite camino hacia las repisas con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies, cuando sintió los comentarios y risitas de los demás compradores que lo miraba diciendo "que tierno", "que bonito es el amor" o "de seguro debe estar muy enamorado", agarro lo más rosa, chillón y caro que encontró y se dirigió hecho una furia hacia la cajera, jurado que algún día le haría llorar sangre a aquella estúpida niña que lo había obligado a pasar por eso.

….

-Un regalo… – ella sabía que no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, solo le bastaba con ver el paquete que Kurenai le insistía en que aceptara, - Y de Sasuke…– esa también era otra estúpida afirmación, pero por más que viese el regalo y leyese la tarjeta la posibilidad de que un presente de sus nemesis de la infancia contuviera algo bueno era nula,- No lo quiero… - exclamo por fin saliendo de su asombro y escondiéndose entre las sabanas, formando una perfecta bolita que a Kurenai le pareció adorable.

- Hinata no seas berrinchuda y toma el regalo, seguramente a Sasuke- kun le tomo mucho esfuerzo comprártelo.- exclamo la mujer de cabellos negros, pero lamentablemente ella no conocía a Sasuke, no conocía al Uchiha que se encargó de atormentar la infancia de Hinata.

- N-no lo quiero, él es capaz de meter un sapo en una caja y darlo como regalo – chillo Hinata sacando su cabeza de entre las sabanas y haciendo un puchero, Kurenai enserio quería reprocharle su conducta pero ella se lo ponía tan difícil, - Y-ya lo hizo una vez cuando cumplí cinco -.

- Hinata ya basta, aunque tú y Sasuke-kun no se lleven bien él es el hijo de un impórtate socio de tu padre, sería una grosería devolver el presente.-

- Perooo…-

- Nada de peros aquí lo dejo, simplemente ábrelo y cuando te pregunten si te gusta tu solo…

- Dire que me encanto.- la interrumpió y la azabache solo pudo suspirar resignada, Hinata siempre había sido una niña buena, nunca respondía, nunca se quejaba, siempre aceptaba los presentes que los socios de su padre le regalaban sin importar que tan infantiles sean, pero como Sasuke era otra historia, con el simple hecho de mencionarle su nombre se alteraba, hasta el punto de parecer un gatito asustado e intentar razonar con ella era una batalla que Kurenai sabía que nunca ganaría. Así que dejo el regalo encima de su cama y se fue después de darle las buenas noches.

Hinata nunca se había considerado una niña buena, ella se consideraba una niña decente, pero no una niña buena, ya que ella, a sus catorce años también cometía algunas "rebeldías", como dejar la leche abierta en el frigorífico, no ir directo de su colegio a su casa, estar en la calle después de las seis de la tarde, llegar tarde al colegio ( para ser exactos 3 veces en cada año) y una vez cuando estuvo en el jardín de niños se escapó con Kiba y Shino y se fueron a jugar en un jardín cercano, si, definitivamente ella no era una muchacha ejemplar, era tan rebelde como el resto de chichos de su edad, así que prefirió no juzgar a sus nuevos compañeros, aunque la hallan asustado hasta el punto de no rogarle al cielo para que la noche se haga eterna y así no tener que volverlos a ver.

Pero si ellos le parecieron raros había otro ser sobre la tierra al que consideraba todo una rareza, una rareza amargada y a los cuatro años lo consideraba una rareza linda y amargada. Tal vez Sasuke le mando la infancia junto con sus muñecas por el drenaje, pero ella debía admitir que la primera vez que lo vio le pareció lindo, en especial cuando algo no le salía bien y hacia mohines.

Ese recuerdo le arrebato una sonrisa pero como un balde de agua fría muchos otros recuerdos, no tan agradables, le hicieron devolver los pies a la tierra y mirar el objeto de extraña procedencia ubicado en el suelo de su habitación, lo suficiente alejado de la puerta para poder correr en caso de ser alguna broma explosiva, porque ella conocía muy bien la obsesión del muchacho con los explosivos, y a una distancia considerable de la cama en el caso de ser algún animalejo, porque si, Hinata no mentía cuando le dijo a Kurenai que Sasuke le regalo un sapo en su quinto cumpleaños, ese regalo fue la bomba que hizo llorar a las niñas y correr a las madres. La fiesta fue un completo desastre y como siempre su amoroso padre fue comprensivo y la culpo a ella.

El objeto de extraña procedencia ubicado en el suelo de su habitación no parecía peligroso, ya lo había tirado al piso, pateado, golpeado y lanzado contra la pared y aun no explotaba y en caso de ser algún animal, (que ella rogaba que no fuese, porque en ese caso pobre animalito) aún no se había quejado. Así que con todo el valor que puede tener una muchachita que tartamudeaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa, se desmayaba cuando le pasaba algo vergonzoso y tenía suficientes amigos para no ser considerada asocial, se acercó lentamente a la caja y con las manos temblorosas y los ojos cerrados lo abrió, sus temores desaparecieron cuando vio el contenido, en pocas palabras fue el peor regalo que le habían dado en años, era un peluche rosado en forma de gato para niños de cuatro en adelante, sin duda nadie le dijo a Sasuke que el regalo era para ella, ya que a pesar de todo lo conocía muy bien y se lo podía imaginar entrando a una tienda, agarrar el primer peluche que encontrase y salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar, si ese era el modus operandi que el muchacho usaba de pequeño cada vez que su madre lo obligaba a asistir a alguna fiesta de alguna desconocida.

Ya una vez pasado el susto de la caja misteriosa lanzo el gato rosado al montón de animales de felpa que tenía, volvió a refugiarse en su cama y después de varios años se permitió volver a pensar en Sasuke Uchiha, aunque "pensar en el" no sería la exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no lo odiaba, simplemente sabía que ambos no podían estar juntos en un mismo cuarto sin que el intentase matarla, pero aun así no lo odiaba, solo aprendió a vivir ignorándolo. De niña siempre se preguntaba por qué el la odiaba, pero después de mudarse lejos dejo de importarle ya que estaba segura de que nunca se lo volvería a topar, pero como ella era una persona sin suerte ahora compartían la cuidad y las posibilidades de encontrarse eran muchas. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo le rogo a buda, jashin y a kami que de por favor no permitan que Sasuke Uchiha no vuelva a entrar en su vida.

Pero ni ellos podían impedir que eso sucediese.

Un nuevo día había empezado y por alguna extraña razón Naruto irradiaba felicidad, más de la normal, el día anterior terminaron de limpiar casi entrada la noche, cualquier ser humano normal se sentiría cansado pero ese no era su caso. Caminaba hacia su colegio sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, los cuales todos giraban en torno a su nueva compañera, Hyuuga Hinata. No es que estuviese interesado en ella sentimentalmente, solo que en cuanto la vio lo único con lo que la pudo comparar fue con un pequeño gatito asustado. Le resulto tan adorable que en cuanto la vio sintió las ganas de adoptarla como a una mascota, como una pequeña hermanita, ya que él no tenia hermanos, por medio de Hinata quería experimentar ese sentimiento de proteger a alguien, cuidarlo de que nadie lo lastime, tener a alguien con la cual lucirse, con la cual sentirse admirado, ya que ninguno de sus amigos le servía para eso, Sasuke era un amargado antisocial y Sakura ya le había demostrado varias veces que podía cuidarse bien solita. Y más grande fue su sorpresa fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad la muchacha necesitaba ayuda, el sabia perfectamente que el instituto Konoha por mas de elite que fuese, por mas niños ricos que contuviese, era una enorme casa de locos. Prácticamente era una jungla llena de animales rabiosos y sobre todo raros, y ante eso su nueva meta en la vida fue ayudar a ese pequeño corderito graduarse con vida, sana y salva. Sip esa era una meta imposible pero lo intentaría, ya que cuando Naruto Uzumaki se propone algo definitivamente lo cumple. Aunque convencer a su amargado amigo de la infancia para que admita a la chica sería algo difícil, pero ese solo era un pequeño inconveniente, chiquito, sin importancia, minúsculo, insignificante, completamente fácil de solucionar. Ba! A quien engañaba, ese amargado sería uno de los problemas grandes, pero se esforzaría, ese podía ser un ogro con piel de chico sexy pero seguía siendo humano, con secretos, oscuros secretos, oscuros secretos vergonzosos, a los cuales podría sacarles ventaja. Tenia algo de ventaja conocer a Uchiha Sasuke desde los cinco años. En sus desvaríos y oscuros planes se hecho a reir en medio de la calle, no de la manera divertida típica de el, sino de una manera un tanto macabra y rara, una pésima copia de la risa macabra de Sasuke, cuando callo encuenta de lo que estaba haciendo miro a todos lados sonrojado y se dio cuenta de que varias persona lo estaban mirando completamente asustado, sonrosado hizo una reverencia y se hecho a correr. Sin duda estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke le estaba haciendo mal.

En el portón del colegio diviso a Kiba, el también iba despistado mirando al cielo caminando despacio, exigiéndole al cielo una respuesta. Naruto comenzó correr hacia el, dispuesto a propinarle un golpe para sacarle de su sacarlo de su sueño, ya que el despistado era el, kiba ocupaba el puesto del chico perro, estaba mal andar alterando el orden normal de las cosas. Pero cuando casi le daba alcance otra persona se le adelanto en su propósito. Un azabache apareció de la nada y golpeo al chico perro, quizá Naruto estaba demasiado acupado en sus pensamientos y no vio llegar al azabache o quizá enserio era la reencarnación de algún demonio mítico, eso explicaría muchas cosas, como su mal humor, su fuerza al golpear o su eterno ceño fruncido.

El ribio salio de sus pensamientos y se acerco a sus amigos que ya se enfrascaban en una pelea, o algo parecido, kiba le reclamaba a Sasuke por el golpe y el solo le dedicaba su típica sonrisa torcida diciendo que lo golpeo por parecer mal idiota de lo que normalmente se veía.

- Teme! ¿Donde estabas?- exclamo el rubio acercándose a su amigo e ignorando olímpicamente al moreno – Ni te imaginas lo que paso ayer! Todo fue una locura! Sakura-chan casi me mata! De veras! Y luego todos se pelearon por culpa de la…- su algarabía fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en el estomago, cortesía de kiba Inuzuka que lo arrastro lejos de Sasuke y ambos se internaron detrás en uno de los tantos arbustos enormes del instituto.

Antes de que Naruto empezase a gritar y reclamarle por sus acciones Kiba hablo y lo callo.

- Antes de que comienzes a gritar como todo un baka cállate y déjame explicarte.- exclamo cortante dejando claro, que era una situación seria y que no daba lugar a reclamos. Acto seguido saco su celular tecleo unas pocas veces la pantalla táctil, y luego lo guardo en su bolsillo. Naruto lo miro extrañado, segundos después se escucho el sonido de un mensaje, pero ninguno hizo nada se siguieron mirando, Naruto dedicando una batalla de miradas y Kiba contando hasta diez para no saltar encima del rubio y ahorcarlo hasta la muerte,- ES EL TUYO IDIOTA!- añadió ya irritado refiriéndose al celular de Naruto que había sonado con el mensaje que el Inuzuka le envio.

El rubio se sobresalto, metio su mano en su bolsillo, con sumo cuidado saco su amado Nokia lumia 520, con una delicadeza exagerada todo la pantalla, y se dispuso a mirar el mensaje..

Su amado celular solo tenia dos días de vida y durante esos dos días ya lo consideraba, su hermano, su amigo, su compañero, cuando cumpliese una semana tenia planeado conprarle un bonito colgando para conmemorar su semana-aniversario. De veraz estaba empeñado en cuidar ese celular ya que mama le había dejado en claro que si lo perdió nunca en su vida le compraría otro. El mensaje prácticamente decía:

**Inu.s-loveForEver- NaRanja tRabieza**

_**Imbecil tengo algo que decirte y a la vez pedirte: primero cierra el pico, no le digas nada al imbécil ogro acerca de Hinata ¿por que? Facil. Tu llegaste a medio año de nuestro primer curso, no sabes que Hinata y ese ogro imbécil se conocen y que el la odia. No me preguntes por que la odia, nadie lo sabe, únicamente fuimos testigos de como Sasuke fastidio a Hina hasta el punto, en el cual, ella tuvo que cambiarse de escuela, aunque te parezca poco creíble Hinata nunca estuvo interesada en Sasuke sentimentalmente, a veces pensamos que tal vez fue por ese motivo que el la fastidiaba. Hina no vendrá hoy a clases, su imbécil padre la hizo faltar por que tuvo que obligar la asistir con el a una de esas reuniones, asi que tenemos un dia mas para atrazar lo inevitable, asi que ayúdame y envía mensajes a los demás para que cierren el pico. La otra cosa que te pido es que me ayudes a alejar a Hina de Sasuke, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo desequilibrado que esta, su larga lista de psicólogos lo comprueba, Hinata es una persona muy sensible, muy tranquila, que acepta que los demás la lastimen a ella solo para proteger a sus amigos, cuando eramos niños no pude hacer nada por ella, pero ahora quiero protegerla y tu debes ayudarme, si ahora no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo, tu eres el único que puede parar a ese idiota. Aunque Shino también puede pero tengo miedo que lo mate y al final terminar en la cárcel con el. Dicho todo esto espero que me ayudes o Shino pondrá un bicho venenoso en tu cama. De antemano gracias por tu ayuda y manda rápido esos mensajes.**_

Naruto soloo tenia dos ideas en su cabeza. La primera: Kiba si que tenia bien escondidos sus dotes de poeta, el condenado escribia tan pulcramente que casi no lo entiende. Un momento que significaba pulcro, solo hace unos momentos descubrió el secreto de su amigo y ya estaba pensando con palabras difíciles!

La segunda: definitivamente protegería a Hinata del teme de su amigo, Kiba tenia razón, Sasuke aveces enserio parecía tener futuro como asesino en serie, solo bastaba con verlo sonreir con las películas de terror que le obligaba a ver para darse cuenta de que por muy guapo que fuera le faltaba un tornillo.

Sin mas demoras le mando un mensaje a la persona que esparciría la noticia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: Ino.

**NaRanja tRabieza – **

_**Ino tiens q ayudarme rápido! Sazukito quiere matar a Hina! La fastidiava en el quinder y ahora ba a querer bengansa, Hina no bendra oy asi que diles a los demás que no le digan nada a Sasukito, mañana areglaremos ese problemita.**_

_**Noze por que la moleztava pero parece que fue q hina nunca le presto atención a sasuke Ella es imune al encanto Uchija! Azi q no debes preocuparte x q te lo qite! Ya me imagino a un Sasukito de 5 años con el corazón roto ajajajaja :3 le preguntare si tiene fotos de el en el qinder**_

Ino solo pudo sonreir de oreja a oreja al leer eso, con una velicidad asombrosa tecleado la pantalla táctil de su móvil y envio un mensaje a Sakura.

** – Cerezito**

_**Frentona a que no adivinas xD bueno para n matarte de angustia te lo dire, naruto me conto que Sasuke odia a Hinata por que lo rechazo en el jardín de niños WOOO! Si alguien le rompió el corazón a tu amado de niños pero bueno ese es un punto a tu favor ya que ella no siente nada por el, volviendo a lo importante no le digas nada a Sasuke acerca de Hina (me esta callendo bien esa chica) ella no vvendra a clases hoy y le daremos la sorpresa mañana! Y también nos conseguirá unas fotos de Sasuke a los cinco años! Espero que en una aparesca sin camisa! Ya me imagino su cuerpecito.**_

Sakura leyó eso sorprendida. Alguien inmune al encanto Uchiha! Eso no se lo creía pero fotos de Sasuke… y tal vez sin camisa… podría soportarlo por eso…

**Cerezito – CHICOarena**

_**Gaara se que te cayo bien Hinata… te vi… pero bueno ese no es el punto solo te quiero decir que Sasuke y Hinata ya se conocen, y Sasuke la odia ya que al parecer ella lo rechazo en el kínder, bueno el punto es que Hinata no vendrá hoy asi que espero que no le digas nada a sasuke mañana le darán la noticia solo quieren un poco mas de tiempo, quisa dudes de mis palabras ya que seria difícil que yo la ayude si la muy $%&/&( le rompió el corazón a MI sasuke pero creo en mi enserio la estoy ayudando… además tendre mi recomprensa… unas lindas fotos loliconas de sasuke sin camisa ~(./.)~ si quieres verlas no me opondré…**_

Un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Gaara. ¿Para que diablos el quería ver las fotos desnudas de Sasuke Uchiha?. El pelirrojo no se dio cuenta pero su hermano logro leer todo el mensaje. Minutos después un sinfín de rumores recorrían la escuela, el mas claro era:

La chica nueva había repudiado a Sasuke y el no sabia que ella había ingresado al instituto, pero si no decían nada mañana colgarían fotos del Uchiha sin camisa en la entrada del instituto.

Asi que nadie dijo nada.

Cuando Sasuke llego a su aula varios ojos lo miraron con mas interés de lo usual pero decidio ignorarlo. Quizás alguna loca volvio a gritar a todo pulmón que se adueñaría del corazón de Sasuke Uchiha. Ba! Cuantas locas como esas se habían propuesto lo mismo, luego se encargaría de ella, la ilusionaría para al final humillarla, pero eso lo haría luego por el momento no tenia tiempo.

….

Tendría que estar haciendo deberes… pero bueno aquí estoy escribiendo.

Primero el Nokia lumia hermoso, hermoso celular, mi hijo aun no se que nombre ponerle yo al mio y también estoy pensando en ponerle uno al de naruto pero no se me ocurren nombres…

Bueno amo ese móvil tiene Word y ahí escribo cada vez que estoy aburrida en clases :3

Volviendo al fic les gusto? A mi no e estado algo mareada con la historia pero en cuanto me sente a escribir todo salio! Los mensajes eran los que me tenían mal pero por suerte me salieron. A decir verdad no es falta de inspiración es vaguería. Sigo recibien maltrados por ser Sasuhina un ichihime me dijo –hasta donde llega la desesperación- con un screen shot que subi a mi face (puto Javier). Jodidos hombres que no me entienden…

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata**** y naiu** gracias por leer el trabajo de esta floja aquí esta el siguiente capi

ame tu comentario, alfin alguien me entiende xD en cuanto salga la peli de boruto llorare a mares, gracias por leerme!

Quizá esto no les interese pero declaro mi baja del bando Ichihime ya no pienso seguir en esa absurda pelea.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi sinceramente estoy perdida pero intentare encontrarle pies y cabeza a mi historia.

Asi los spolier que puse el capi anterior no aparecieron en este capi quisa aparezcan en el siguiente o siguiente…. Pero itachi aparecerá.

Hermesetas! Nos vemos…


End file.
